Mako Dreams
by gerichung
Summary: I want to see you again...Where are you? I can't find you... [Cloud X Aeris]
1. Prologue: The Awakening

Chapter 1: The Awakening

_So cold…_

_Where am I?_

_Didn't I… Die?_

Lovely doe green eyes fluttered open lazily and the young girl shook her head slowly to rouse herself from what seemed to be… An eternal slumber. Raising a slender hand to her throbbing head, she felt a sharp tug on her tender skin that made her gasp in pain, resulting in a stream of bubbles escaping from her lips and bitter tasting liquid pouring into her mouth.

_What the?_

_Didn't I… Die?_

_Where… Am I?_

Quickly, she scanned her surroundings to find herself floating in a cryogenic tube, with wires and tubes attached to her arms and legs, her long honey brown hair floating and cloaking her naked form like an angel's halo. The tubes were filled with a glowing green liquid that seemed to pulsate as it coursed into her skin, somehow enabled her to breathe. The girl began to struggle, her eyes a torrent of emotion… Fear, confusion, longing.

_Cloud…_

She thought in pained longing, as salty tears escaped her eyes and disappeared in the transparent pale green fluid that held her captive. The lab she was in lay empty, with a lone scientist lying dead on the floor, his worn face a mask of sheer terror as he lay in a pool of his own blood. What had happened to him, she could not care less. The young girl sighed inwardly and touched the wires attached to her arm gently, closing her eyes and trying to recall what had happened to her.

_Kissing Cloud's forehead as I left for the Forgotten City…_

_Feeling the fresh crunch of twigs and grass, and the sharp smell of pine as I ran through the silence of the sleeping forest…_

_Reverently walking past the abandoned houses, shaped like beautiful conch shells, uttering silent prayers for my dearly departed Ancient ancestors…_

_Kneeling before the altar, focusing all my hopes and magical power to summon Holy…_

_Hearing the soft pad of footsteps and opening my eyes to see Cloud, the man that haunted my dreams every night…_

_Smiling at him as I felt my summoning success…_

_Pain… So raw…_

_Looking down to see a long blade glinting through my abdomen, slickly red in my blood…_

_Another slicing pain, more painful and deliberate than the one before as I felt the blade slide out my back…_

_So cold… My body… So numb._

_Looking up teary eyed at my fading vision of Cloud as my body went limp and falling into his arms… Dead…_

A splitting migraine hit her temples, as she thrashed fiercely in the cryogenic tube

_Why why why why why why why?_

_I want to see him. _

Her eyes flashing with determination, she yanked the tubes and needles out of her arms and legs, the stinging pain and the crimson red of her blood floating through the green liquid fuelling her fire. The glowing green liquid escaped the tubes and flowed into the solution that surrounded her, and finally she heard the cry of souls. Lifestream…

No… The consistency was different… It was pained… So pained.

Mako!

Panicked, she pounded furiously against the thick glass. "Let me out!" she screamed, her cries muffled by an onslaught of bubbles gurgling from her mouth. An alarm sounded in the distance, red lights flashing from her rebellion against her prison, but there was no one there to respond to the shrill siren.

Dainty fists pounding relentlessly against the now cracked glass, her knuckles bled white. The once clear green fluid was turning red.

_My Blood…_

_Oh Cloud…_

_It's inconsequential…_

_My injuries are of meagre import…_

_I will prevail…_

_Nothing undermines my resolve to attain my purpose…_

_Cloud… I'm searching for you… I want to see you again…_

_PAIN IS NEGLIGIBLE!_

And with a final thrust, tears brimming her eyes from the pain, the thick glass sundered, followed by a rush of bloodied fluid as she tumbled forward, sprawled on the soaked floor. The girl lay there a while, her chest heaving from her exertions and slowly hauled herself up into a sitting position, her long legs skimming across the floor and folding gracefully.

_My wounds… How?_

Staring at her bloodied palms, she realised her injuries were already healing; the gashes and pierces of raw flesh were closing to form pink scars which flattened to smooth lightly tanned skin…

_What happened to me?_

Staggering forward, she limped towards the full length mirror leaning against the cold walls and gasped at the sight that invaded her eyes.

Her once green eyes, once the colour of nature's spring now held a queer glow. "Mako eyes" she whispered weakly, coughing slightly from her weakened state. Slender fingers trailed across the flat planes of her stomach along a long, clean scar. "My death… How?"

She wondered, wincing slightly at the sensitivity of the white gash.

_Cloud…_

Her long honey hair dripping, she raised her head to her reflection and leaned her flushed face against cool surface.

_A second chance at life…_

"I am Aeris Gainsborough…Child of the planet…"


	2. My Love For An Angel

Chapter 2: My Love for an Angel

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, its predecessor and all their characters.

"_Cloud?"_

"_Cloud?... Wakey Wakey…"_

_**A Voice?**_

_Cloud opened his eyes slowly to find himself lying in a flower field; the smell of blossoms permeating the air with their soft fragrance. Slowly, he sat up to take in his surroundings but his breath caught in his throat as he came face to face with the angel that had been haunting him in his dreams every night and every time he closed his eyes._

_A soft, pretty girl was peering down at him through long, wing-like lashes, with her head cocked slightly to one side. Her large, luminous green eyes the colour of the rich evergreens held laughter and a tinge of mischief._

_Sensing his shock, the girl giggled, her laughter the soft musical sound of silver bells echoing around him. Raising a slender hand, she tucked a stray lock of honey brown hair back and slowly, smiled a soft, gentle smile, which melted the corners of his heart like the touch of spring's sun on winter's snow._

_**My beautiful angel… Oh how I love you… How I've missed you… **He thoughtin wonder and longing._

"_Cloud… Come on… Come here…" She whispered still smiling warmly and beckoning him with a hand stretched out towards him. _

"_There's something I want to show you…"_

_Cloud unconsciously stretched out his own hand in an attempt to grasp hers. But it seemed no matter how much he tried to reach for her, he could not touch her. Frustrated, he felt a frown cross his features as he struggled to reach for her. She was so close! So close…_

"_Cloud… Hurry…"_

_Cloud tried to get up and walk towards her, but his backside and feet seemed glued to the ground. "Wait… I can't…"_

_The girl cocked her head to one side and giggled again. "Now really…" she laughed, with no attempt to hide her amusement and starting skipping lightly towards him. Standing in front of him, she started rocking back and forth on her heels; her eyes seemed to sadden a little at some unknown knowledge as she stretched out her hand._

_Cloud quickly grasped her hand, feeling his long fingers folding around hers and feeling that familiar warmth spread across his palm. Smiling gratefully, he felt warm tears touch the corners of his eyes, his heart beating in joyous symphony as he raised his eyes to meet hers. It had been so long… And he had dreamt of this day for… Oh… What seemed like a thousand years…_

_She was still smiling as she gently cupped a cheek in her free hand sending shivers down his spine. "Say, Cloud? Do you love me?"_

_**Of course I do…**_

**_You're the reason for my existence…_**

**_My source of light in endless darkness…_**

"_I… I…" He stammered, the words that he'd kept bottled for so long seemed caught in his throat. "I…"_

_The slicing sound of metal against bone cut through the air and halted him in mid sentence. Cloud's blood froze, the warm tears that were welled up in the corners of his eyes were flowing freely now._

_**Cold as ice…**_

_His angel's face was a mask of shock, a dribble of blood dripped thickly from the corner of her mouth. The vibrancy in her eyes seemed to dim. That's when Cloud saw it, a blade that glinted coldly in the light, slick and red with her blood…_

_Sticking a full two feet out of her abdomen. _

_The blade retracted back into her body and sent her body falling forward into his arms with a sickening lurch. The metallic smell of blood hung like a dark cloud around him. Cloud could not stop the sobs that racked his body as he stared down at her ghostly pale face. Her verdant eyes were rapidly losing their sparkle, staring straight ahead, no longer seeing. _

_Yet, she managed a small smile and reached a trembling bloodied hand to his cheek, caressing it gently. _

_Her touch was getting cold… He realised desperately as he held her hand against his cheek in an attempt to warm them._

"_You know… Cloud…"_

_Her voice was weak, a quiet whisper that held desperation and sorrow, as her light continued to fade._

"_I… I've… Always…"_

_Then a deadly silence. Her eyes were still wide open, her face still held that warm smile, but the hand that rested on his cheek slid down, leaving trails of blood in it wake that mingled with the tears that fell from his eyes, and fell lifelessly to her side._

_Tears of blood…_

_Then a cold voice that cut through his heart like a knife… "You are… a puppet…"_

_Cloud was overwhelmed with a sense of lost as he cradled his angel against his chest and cried like a lost child. A painful agony that broke his heart into pieces so small, he was sure each piece could be fitted through the eye of a needle. His bloodied hands leaving trails of blood against her skin as he gently held her and kissed her forehead. His soul tore painfully from his grief._

_He was alone again… Broken… He would never be whole again…_

_**I will never see her smile again… Never hear her voice again… **_

_Shaking his blonde head, his tears blurring his vision, he tossed his head back with a pained cry that could split the heavens._

"_AERIS!"0_

Cloud Strife shot up in bed panting and drenched in cold sweat. The quiet chirping of birds and the soft peach coloured glow of the rising sun greeted his senses. The light fragrance of flowers seemed to soften his tense being as he rubbed his temples trying to clear his vision that was all blurry from slumber.

"That dream again…" He whispered softly, the bare skin of his back falling back against the comforting warmth of the soft pillows and closing ocean blue Mako eyes in reflection. It was always the same… An onslaught of emotion that always left him cowering the morning after, with unshed tears and reminders of that endless loneliness he had to endure every waking moment since her death...

The former SOLDIER rose slowly from his makeshift bed and swung long legs onto the cool stone floor with a catlike grace that was both smooth and incredibly quiet and padded softly across towards an expansive patch of flowers.

A soft voice seemed to resonate in his head.

"They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar."

"But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here."

"I love it here."

A ghost of a smile touched his lips at that distant memory as he walked pass the lilies, crocuses and tulips and finally knelt down at a patch of white roses. They reminded him so much of her, their soft white petals the purest of whites that shimmered like crystal. Pure… Untainted by outside influences… And breathtakingly beautiful, just like her…

Cloud fascinated himself with the white roses, tracing his long fingers slowly against the soft petals, momentarily visualizing his hands stroking her face.

A sudden, stinging sensation on the tip of his finger caused him to wince slightly. More shocked than in pain, he peered at his forefinger and saw crimson blood welling in the small cut he had received from the hidden thorns. Cussing silently, he pulled his finger back and stared hypnotized as a drop of blood slowly slid off and fell with a silent 'plop' onto the heart of a single rose, the drop bursting apart on impact and resting finally, sprinkled across the petals.

The bright red of his blood was a startling contrast against the brilliant shimmery white of the petals.

_The smell of blood so heavy, he could taste it in the air… My angel… Lying in a pool of blood… The smallest of smiles still lingering on her lips… But she's gone…_

_I will never see her laugh again… Nor hear her voice again…_

Cloud stared blankly at the blood kissed rose. The ghost of a smile on his lips disappeared, his eyes dead and distant… And a torrent of pain. Only a single, silent tear betrayed his emotions and slid down his cheek, falling with a silent splash onto the rose, mingling with the blood, dripping off the petals and onto the soil.

"I miss you…"

"I love you…"

"Will you forgive me…? For not being able to save you….?"

Wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his tousled blonde head wearily against them, as if to encase himself in an imaginary cocoon, to shut himself out from the outside world… Cloud finally started to cry.

_**Whoa… LONG chappie! Hope that didn't bore you guys to bits! **_

_**WOW! I actually got reviews! glomps all my reviewers happily Thanks all! Send more coming ne? I'll do my best!**_

_**Shouts To!**_

**_LastCetra: Thanks for the support! Writing each chapter is such a challenge, I always end up with writer's block before I start! giggles_**

**_asga: Ha ha ha… Hmm… Let's see how the story progresses ne? I hope it'll be up to your expectations! _**

_**Clorith: stomps on you playfully hope you like the next chapter!**_


	3. On The Brink Of Insanity

Chapter 3: On the Brink of Insanity

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, its predecessor and all their characters.

**"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" – Green Day**

A flash of lightning sliced through the sky, and then thunder rumbled in the distance, like a dragon in its death throes.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

_**Why me?**_

Tilting his face towards the overcast sky, Cloud welcomed the refreshing chill pelting his face and closed his eyes as a holy man would in prayer as the cool rivets of water dripped off his skin. Taking a swift glance at his reflection on a rippling puddle's surface, it was no surprise to him to see that he had not aged at all… Not since... "The day Nibelheim burned to the ground…" he mumbled forlornly. _I guess I have the Jenova cells to thank for that…_ Much as he hated to admit it, he was just like Sephiroth… An abomination to Gaia.

The Jenova cells combined with the Mako infusion enhanced his body to its maximum potential. His wounds healed faster, he was faster, stronger… A perfect killing machine. Never aging… Unable to die as easily as he would have liked…

__

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

He was damned, cursed…

"_**You are… A puppet…"**_

__

I walk alone  
I walk alone  


Cloud shivered at the memory and cupped a few handfuls of rainwater and splashed it on his face for good measure. His brilliant blonde hair was in its constant disarray, sticking up all over the place. His ocean blue pools with their cursed Mako glow were dark and so endlessly sad that it was like a dagger through the heart to see him. He had such a pensive expression… So lost and so filled with sorrow.

"_**Like someone who has lost his soul…"**_

He had heard that many times. _Not that any of it matters to me… She was my life… My soul... When she died… So did I. _He thought sadly as he raised his arm and felt his fingers fold comfortably around the handle of his sword, Ragnarok. Right now, he needed to get out of Midgar, "I need answers…" he muttered reaching into his jeans front pocket with his free hand and fingered the smooth contours of the mysterious object he had received from… Someone close to him. "There are just too many questions…"

_  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

"Where do you think you're going?"

Cloud stealthily retracted his hand at the sound of a feminine voice he knew very well but chose to ignore and instead continued walking towards the exit. "………"

A rapid, almost angry thundering of feet followed, and then a strong hand gripped his shoulder and yanked him backwards with a brute force that sent him stumbling blindly and slamming painfully against the wall of a dilapidated home. The impact caused the wall to sunder and Cloud ended up sitting on a pile of broken bricks. As the dust settled with the rain, Cloud raised his head, peering at his attacker from behind his dripping bangs, a blank look on his face. The veil of rain only enabled him to make out the blurry silhouettes of what looked like two badly misshapened mushrooms.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
_

Then the impossible happened.

The larger mushroom spoke… Actually… Snapped.

"What the #$ is wrong with ya! Runnin' off an' ain't telling us where ya goin'? I oughtta knock ya block off!" A faint smile touched Cloud's lips. He could recognize that gruff tone anywhere. "It's nice to see you too Barret and you too Tifa." He replied in a quiet monotone, pulling himself to his feet Tifa and Barret stepped into his line of vision, each holding an umbrella. Marlene was bouncing on Barret's muscled shoulders trying to catch the raindrops that fell off the umbrella. "Hi Cloud!" she chirped. "Daddy, could you put me down? I wanna play in the rain!"

Barret seemed to calm down a little at the sound of his daughter's voice and gave a soft approving grunt as he lowered Marlene onto the floor.

The little girl squealed in delight and started spinning in circles with her arms stretched out, laughing giddily as the rain kissed her face. She stuck her tongue out to taste to rain and wrinkled her button nose at the bitter taste. Cloud stared on expressionless, Marlene reminded him so much of…

__

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

_**Aeris…**_

In one blinding instant, in his mind's eye, there she was dancing next to Marlene, the image of her seemed to shift and quiver as if it were made of water. She was dancing in the rain, a swirl of red and yellow flowers twirling around her gracefully. Her musical laughter echoing around him. A red petal fell against her cupped hand, like a blaze against her skin. She stopped dancing and gave him a smile, before blowing the petal towards him. And just like her breathe; slow as a dream, she faded away into the mist.

"We heard from Elmyra that you're leaving again…. Why?" Tifa demanded, breaking Cloud from his daze. Her chestnut eyes were blazing, her slim arms crossed over her chest.

"I had a dream." He simply stated his blue eyes fathomless, yet completely serious.

His companions simply stood and stared. _A dream? _They both thought incredulously. "'Cuz of THAT ya walk out on everyone?" Barret yelled, on the verge of shooting Cloud the Dreamer's brains out of his pretty head. "A dream is just a dream! It's not as if…" Tifa waved a gloved hand at him, a silent but effective gesture that told him to shut up._  
_

_  
Read between the lines  
What's ed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

"It was about… Her. Am I right?" Tifa asked quietly, carefully, her gaze steady and unwavering. Cloud the Silent did not reply. All he did was sigh and look up to the sky, the soothing sound of the rain reverberating in his ears.

"So what if it was… And so what if it wasn't?" He finally replied, his tone cold and tired. "Why would it matter?" _O-KAAAY… Obviously he doesn't want to tell us anything… What else is new? _The large man thought rolling his eyes skyward in complete exasperation "It's just that…" Barret started. _Ya becoming more an' more unstable… We're worried dammit!_

"You want her back don't you?" Tifa probed interrupting Barret in mid sentence. Cloud lifted his eyes to meet hers and she almost recoiled at the sight. _They say that the eyes are the windows to a person's soul. _Tifa thought dizzily as she found her own emotions quaking and crumbling with the sorrow in his eyes. Cloud looked away, another sigh escaping his lips. He was silent as he continued staring at the raindrops breaking the surface of a puddle near Tifa's chunky leather boots.

_  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_

"She's never coming back Cloud… You have to face reality… It's…"

"…Fate."

__

I walk alone  
I walk a...

"Reality is such a nice way of saying tragedy…" Cloud stated monotonously. "This so called 'reality' I'm living in… Is nothing more than an elaborate nightmare. Why should I awaken if the only place I can find her is in my dreams…? In my memories…? There at least… She's alive…"

"Cloud… We all know how much she meant to you… We know… How much you loved her… But she's… Gone." She reminded him softly, trying to break the glacial barriers he had built around his heart, around his mind.

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
_

_  
_At that, Cloud seemed to stiffen slightly before tossing his head back and letting out a laugh that was a little wild and feverish, his eyes flashing, a mixture of self loathing, sorrow and fury. _Spike is really losin' it, _Barret shivered inwardly and noticed his female companion cringing slightly. Barret couldn't blame her; Cloud's maniacal laughter was disturbing in more ways than one.

__

I walk alone  
I walk a...

"Love… It's such a simple word don't you think? But do you HONESTLY believe that everyone who falls in love? Every love story will have a happy ending?"

"No matter how much you give, with every ounce of your soul and every breath of your life, there is just no such thing as a happy ending. You're right… Separation is inevitable. It's the cycle of life… People live… People… Die." Cloud paused and inhaled a slow, ragged breath, trying to control himself from breaking down in heart wrenching sobs.

"One will always be left behind to endure the pain… Always alone… Left to battle with dreams… That brings sorrow great enough to drive anyone crazy…"

"But despite all that… How… can I stop dreaming if my love for her is as tangible as the air I breathe and transient as the voices I hear in the shadows…? I'm… empty without her. My reality… has no purpose, serves no meaning… I just can't forget her… Can't stop loving her."

"I just… want… to meet her there…"

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

His friends fell silent at his outburst, only Marlene seemed unaffected and continued happily splashing and wading through the puddles with her girlish shrieks and giggles.

"I just want to meet her… there." Cloud repeated softly.

The sound of the rain suddenly seemed very loud.

"Hey… er… Spike? Don't do anything stupid ya hear? Ya may not care what happens to ya anymore but there are others around ya who do!" Barret almost yelled in panic, appalled at the words uttered by the young man he once respected and knew.

"Cloud… She died for US… For you. She wouldn't want you to just… give up like that." Tifa's clear voice held a pleading edge. "She wanted you… To be happy."

"I just stood there and watched her… No… LET her die!" Cloud countered coldly with a dismissive flick of his hand. "Can't you see…? It was my fault…" He raised his trembling hands meditatively to his now ashened face. "Her blood… Still lingers on my hands… I can see it… I see her death in my dreams every night; I just stand there helpless as her body falls lifeless into my arms. Her blood… her blood…" His voice slowly trailed off, his eyes completely distant, lost in the depths of the memories that still haunted him. "I… Can't be forgiven… Can't be redeemed…"

"Cloud…" Tifa tried again, reaching towards him.

He drew back almost on reflex, like a wounded animal that refused to be treated and held up a shaking hand as he backed away his friends. "Please… Just leave me alone… I'm sorry…" His eyes were dark as he spoke softly. "Just leave me alone…"

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

"I have to go."

**_OOoooOOoooo… CLIFFIE! (giggles) Don't you just wanna kill me? Ha ha ha…. _**

**_Poor Cloud… He's all suicidal now… (gives him a teddy bear) What is he hiding? Where is he going?_**

**_:P All questions will be answered… Eh… well most of it anyways… In the NEXT chapter! (Provided I can figure out how to continue that is… :p)_**

_**Hey again everyone!**_

_**WAAAA…. Having a problem now….**_

_**Should this fic be 'Romance/Angst' or 'Romance/Mystery'? ARGH! Why can't they just give us 3 genres? Ha ha ha… ANYWAYS…**_

**_More reviews! Ooohhhh… I love you guys! (hugs my reviewers) All your support really makes me feel on top of the world! Kinda stuck at Chap 4 now though… Suggestions anyone? _**

_**Shouts To!**_

_**Fifty Points of the Mind: **Thanks for the tip! (prays for more reviews) Ha ha ha…_

_**icewolf9: **Wow…. Seriously? Me? An inspiration? (floating) Ha ha ha… Lemme knowwhen YOUR fic comes out yeah? I'm looking forward to it: _

_**Espers: **Thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying it!_

_**asga: **Hey again! How'd you like it so far?_

_**Clorith: **Hey my bestest friend and cousin of mine! When you updating YOUR fanfic?Ha ha ha…._


	4. The Memories That Burn

Chapter 4: The Memories That Burn

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, its predecessor and all their characters.

_He felt as if he was falling in darkness… An abyss of endless nothingness; its icy touch gliding smoothly over his skin like ebony silk. Cloud closed his eyes and savored the comforting chill of being enfolded in what felt like a death angel's wings. The empty silence was peaceful… Something he had grown to appreciate. It was… His solace._

"_Heya Cloud!"_

"_Cloud?"_

"_CLOUD! Get your chocobo fluff butt up!"_

_Cloud groaned inwardly and tried to hide in the shadows. He wanted to be alone… NEEDED to be alone. All that lay before him beyond the veil of darkness was agony… By stepping out into the light… His heart would be exposed and the heartache would start again. Like a small boy cowering in a corner, he shut his eyes and clamped his hands over his ears, in a desperate attempt to hide his weakness… To shut out the voice that gently tugged at his heartstrings. _

_Strong hands easily pried his fingers away. "Cloud, please… I don't have much time…" The voice was soothing yet urgent and for a split second became unusually clear… It sounded vaguely… Familiar._

_Cloud's eyes fluttered open to find a striking blue pair staring straight at him. Those blue orbs matched his perfectly, all the way down to the Mako glow. Cloud felt as if he was staring at his own eyes through a mirror. The boyishly handsome face had a thin cross shaped scar against his lower left jaw and gravity defying black hair. The familiar face was smiling at him widely, the smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. It was a face he had not seen… In years._

_Cloud blinked in disbelief. "Zack?"_

"_What's up man? God you look TERRIBLE! Did you catch the license plates of the #$ing trucks that ran you over?" The raven haired SOLDIER was grinning._

"_Zack…"_

_Zack arched an eyebrow, an amused look on his face. "Cat got your tongue?" He quipped, trying his best not to break into hysterical laughter at the look of total surprise on Cloud's face._

"_Zack… Why are you here? Aren't I…?"_

"_Dreaming? Asleep? Off in Z-Z-land? Yup! I almost busted my ass just to get here…" Zack smiled sheepishly scratching behind his ear. "But… I really needed to see you… I kind of… Well… Need your help…"_

"_Help?"_

"_Yeah… You know? Help as in help? Assistance? Aid?"_

"_I know what 'help' means Zack."_

"_OooOooo… Touché…"_

"… _Sorry… I just haven't really been myself… Ever since..." Cloud hesitated, wondering if this was the right time to pour out his sorrows to his best friend… Considering the circumstances._

"_Ever since?" Zack's voice was questioning as he sat himself down next to Cloud urging him to continue._

"_My… Angel died…" Cloud whispered._

"_Angel?" Zack's handsome face had confusion written all over it. A tense silence fell between both men, before the meaning behind his words struck Zack. His face turned sympathetic and comforting as he struggled to find the right words. "Oh… Hey man… I'm… Sorry."_

_Cloud buried his face between his knees and kept quiet. "……"_

"_You ok?"_

"……"

"_That means no."_

_Cloud shook his head. "It just hurts so much… I want it to stop. And yet, I don't want it to… I just can't let go…"_

_Zack smacked Cloud's shoulder with a resounding "THACK!" the impact causing Cloud to gasp and choke, sending him into a coughing fit. "Cloud my man, you are seriously messed up." "Yeah, whatever." Cloud mumbled miserably, batting Zack's fingers irritably away from his shoulder._

"_However, that aside… Do you remember… Long time ago? I told you I had a girl waiting back for me in Midgar?"_

"_Vaguely. Why?"_

"_Help me look after her Cloud…. Help me… Tell her what happened to me." Zack's face was serious, something which was as phenomenal as Cloud goofing around. "She deserves a closure…" _

_Cloud was silent. _

"_Please Cloud… Help me. I can't do anything like this… Being dead sucks. I can see everything but I sure as heck can't DO anything… Please…" Zack pleaded wringing his hands in frustration. "Help me look after her Cloud… I just want her to be happy."_

"_Zack?"_

"_Please, Cloud…"_

"_Alright."_

_Zack blinked and smiled in relief. "Thanks… You really are a good guy." _

_Silence._

"_Cloud? I just want you to know… I trust you." Zack smiled and stood up to go. "Well… I'm out of time… You'll wake up soon… It's time I got going."_

"_I should be thanking you Zack."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_If it weren't for you… I would have…"_

"_We're friends right?" Zack smiled assuringly, casually throwing something shiny at Cloud and flashing his signature grin. It was like déjà vu all over again. "Here… If ever you need me, just call ya? I'll be here for you." Cloud caught the object easily; the texture was smooth and felt cool against his palm. Metallic. "Thank you."_

_Zack gave him a little wave as his figure began to slowly fade away into the darkness. "Cloud… Be careful…" His voice echoing softly as he faded._

"_What?"_

"_He's… watching you."_

**_It was then that Cloud woke up. His head was throbbing and his shoulder muscles ached from having fallen asleep next to the flower patch on the church floor. "A dream?" Cloud felt something cool in his tightly clenched fist. Gingerly, his fingers drew back and his face paled to the colour of a bar of ivory soap. His fingers were trembling in disbelief as the metallic object fell out off his palm and onto the stone floor with a soft "Clink" and a metallic rattle._**

"…_**Or was it?"**_

He knew telling his companions would be a futile attempt. They would demand explanations, explanations which he himself could not provide. How could he? If even he could not even comprehend the meaning of his own dream? He needed answers… There were just too many questions. Cloud knew there was only one place to get them… And that place wasn't Midgar.

"I have to go." He repeated softly, looking straight into his friends' gaze.

"Cloud… Where are you going?" Marlene had stopped playing and came running over to Cloud. Looking as if her world had crashed, her large goo-goo eyes welled with large tears as she tugged gently at his black leather trench coat, in a silent plea for him to stay.

Cloud felt his heart soften at the sight as he knelt over and gave the adorable little girl one of his rare smiles before ruffling her dark hair fondly. "It's a secret." He whispered before he paused and added. "I'll bring back lots of flowers for you ok?" Marlene's eyes lightened up considerably at this and nodded happily. "Just like the one you bought me the last time? That was sooOoOOoo pretty!" she exclaimed excitedly. Cloud froze, his breath stopped short in his throat as the memory hit him with the force of a tidal wave, and threatened to shatter the fortress he had built around his heart.

_The first time he saw her..._

_A lone girl in a modest pink dress, with honey brown hair that tumbled down her back in a loose braid with soft, loose spirals that fell against her shoulders obscuring her face from his view. A group of guys ran past her, knocking her over in their confusion, sending her sprawling on the dusty cobblestone floor._

_He had stopped a distance away and watched as she picked herself up gracefully and started brushing the dust off her clothes with her hands, looking as if nothing had happened at all. He didn't know why, somehow his feet felt rooted to the ground as he stared at her silently. She was tucking the loose strands of hair back as she surveyed her surroundings, hooking a small basket of yellow flowers in one arm. Cloud realised she was very pretty, with delicate soft features that seemed to radiate the gentleness of her soul. She was looking around, a confused look on her face and that's when she noticed him… _

_At that moment, evergreen met cerulean… And Cloud was lost. Her eyes were the exact shade of the budding new leaves of spring, the kind you look up to see sunlight pouring through. Nature's first green is gold…. He thought dizzily, the line from a poem he had read years ago froze in his mind like lightning. This was the colour the poet meant… _

_"Excuse me." The girl was walking towards him, her voice that would have been cheery and light was laced with anxiety and curiosity._ _"What happened?" _

" _Nothing... hey, listen..." Cloud stole a second glance at the flower girl and his voice trailed off, struck completely into a silent stupor by the young girl's loveliness. "..." She seemed to exude an air about her, like the calm after a storm._

"_Don't see many flowers around here" He finally managed to croak out, having the grace to look somewhat sheepish as he stared into her glassy, green orbs. In the depths of his mind, she was glowing, surrounded in a silver halo, a brilliant shard of light in the dreary town of Midgar. _

_"Oh, these? Do you like them? They're only a gil...?" She was smiling at him now. He was mesmerized. Her smile was breathtaking, a simple upturn of her rosy lips that bloomed like a flower and blinded him with its beauty. Cloud could only stare stupefied as he reached a hand into her basket and gently fingered the petals of a bright yellow flower; it was the golden colour of melted syrup. Smiling slightly, he dug a hand in his pocket and handed her a gil._

_"Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed happily accepting the gil and tucking it into her jacket pocket. "Here you are!" Selecting the flower that had caught his interest, she placed it in his hand. The instant their fingers touched, Cloud felt his world melt away, and found himself floating in a golden haze that sparkled and shimmered with the brilliance of stars…_

_When he finally recovered from his daze, he was holding the yellow flower in his hand… And she was gone._

_Aeris… _Cloud thought in pained longing. _Why? _"Cloud?" Marlene was looking at him curiously cocking her head slightly to one side and momentarily seemed to morph into a splitting image of HER. Cloud forced a cheery smile and tucked a lose strand of hair behind the little girl's ear. "Sure… Just like the one I bought you before." Marlene grinned and ran over to hug Tifa about the legs.

The rain was coming down hard now, the sound of raindrops falling sounded like the rattle of coins falling against the pavement. Cloud seemed unaffected as he slowly straightened up, expertly checked his shouldered weapon and strode swiftly towards the gate. His dripping hair was still sticking up despite the downpour, his eyes staring straight ahead without a trace of emotion, the trail of raindrops streaking his face like tears.

Barret and Tifa simply stood staring under the safety of their umbrellas at the vanishing back of the distraught young man. Tifa sighed and felt her shoulders slump from disappointment. Her companion simply draped his good arm around her shoulders, gave her arm a gentle squeeze and said only two words. "Let's go."

Her chestnut eyes trembled slightly and glittered with unshed tears as she bit her lip silently and turned to go, scooping Marlene in her arms as she went on her way. Barret sighed and turned towards Cloud. "Cloud!"

The blonde man in the distance stopped in mid-step, but didn't bother to turn around. "At least promise me ya won't do anything crazy! Everyone's worried about ya, ya foo'!" With that, Barret took off running to catch up with Tifa and Marlene to head for shelter.

Cloud waited for the sound of the large man's footsteps to fade into the rain before he replied. "If I promised you that…" He reached a hand into his jeans front pocket and pulled out his gift from Zack. Holding it in his hand, Cloud stared at it blankly and fingered the smooth contours reverently before his fingers closed around it, clasping it so tight his knuckles bled white.

"… I would be lying."

**_Another chappie! The plot continues to thicken! Ah! Thanks for all your good advices and suggestions! So please send them coming ne? Than I can be as good a writer as possible!_**

**_Going for cosplay on July 10! Guess who I'm going as:P Hope I can the outfit completed by then… Ha ha ha! Will be uploading pictures after that of course! BUT… Will only be featured in my bloggie! BUAHAHAHAHA! Wanna see? Then please gimme a review with your e-mail address! And I will definitely send it to you!_**

_**Ha ha… Yet another scheme for me to get more reviews… :P**_

**_OOoOOo! Next chappie is a toughie! Vote time! What should happen next?_**

_**Cloud continues to mope**_

_**Cloud searches for Zack's girl**_

_**Cloud wanders aimlessly.**_

_**Cloud dies (haha! NEVER!)**_

_**We miss Aeris! What happened to her?**_

**_F. Leave it to the author. : (NOOOOO! Then I have to smash my head on the wall again…)_**

**_Ha ha… So send in your suggestions ne? So I can update as soon as possible! Cheers!_**

_**Shouts To!**_

_**lady tsuzuki: **YAY! New reviewer! (glomps you) Yes! Cloud and Aeris all the way! _

_**LastCetra: **YES! Cloud and Aeris forever! Did you play Itadaki Street? The intro movie with Cloud and Aeris is so KEE-YOOOOT!_

_**icewolf9: **OoOOoOo…. Butter that toast! An FFX fic? Cool! E-mail me when you're done? I would love to review you! Was thinking of writing a one shot... But no inspiration thus far! Ha ha ha ha…._

_**asga: **Nice to see a regular! Seeing your ardent support really makes my day:p Still thinking whether to make this story end on a happy note or a sad one… Hmmm…. (evil grin)_

_**Clorith: **Thanks for the suggestion! Cloud is withdrawing himself into his little cocoon now and his thoughts are all in narrative! Have to admit, it doesn't only make him more in tune with his character but a lot more mysterious ne? (winks) : (glomps you) Hey girl! When are we going out again?_


	5. Shattered Souls

Chapter 5: Shattered Souls

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, its predecessor and all their characters.

Nibelheim. His hometown, the place he grew up… It had been so long since he last visited. Cloud led his black chocobo through the almost deserted town, inviting a few stares, one for his slick steed, one for his blonde hair and arrestingly good looks and one final curious stare for his strange eyes. Ashura warked and nuzzled Cloud's hair gently, Cloud smiled and stroked his beak gently with a gloved hand. "We can rest soon. The journey was hard on you…"

"Wark. Wark!" Ashura grabbed a tuft of Cloud's hair and yanked indignantly, his new favourite pastime. "Oww… Ashura…" The black bird glared at him with narrowed sea green eyes. Cloud sighed before fishing out some Gysahl greens from his travel bag and tossing it towards the menopausal bird. Ashura caught the greens easily in mid air in his great beak and starting chomping. _What a pain… _Named after the God of calamity and strife, the great black chocobo's superior speed and stamina was more than enough to make even top breed chocobos weep. _However…_ Cloud stole a quick glance at Ashura and received a haughty murderous glare in return. _I think his character leaves much to be said… Well… At least he's loyal._

"Greetings Cloud. I trust you are well?"

Vincent Valentine leapt from the entrance of the Shinra Mansion and landed soundlessly at the bottom of the flight of stairs in front of Cloud, his red cloak fluttering in the wind, splashing across the dreary background of the town like the blood of a slaughtered lamb. "To whom do I owe this pleasure?" his smooth quiet tone was welcoming as he gave a slight bow. Over the course of several months, the two mopers had found a lot in common and were now as close as brothers. "Vincent. I see you haven't changed much." His friend smiled slightly and gave a curious glance over at the great black bird. "Friend of yours?"

Ashura puffed his chest feathers proudly and gave Cloud's hair a sharp yank, causing the blonde man to yelp and flail his arms helplessly. Vincent stifled a laugh, "So THIS is Ashura… He seems… Fond of you." "……" Cloud was silent. Still smiling, Vincent gently took the reins from his friend's gloved hand and led the chocobo to the mansion. "I have straw. He can rest here." The blonde man nodded and followed the taller man to the cozy chocobo stable at the back of the Mansion.

As Cloud lay down the soft straw and helped Ashura to snuggle in for the night, Vincent's red eyes meticulously studied his blonde friend. Though his hair was carefully styled in its elaborate array of spikes and his handsome face completely inscrutable, Vincent could practically see the waves of despair radiating from him in almost visible lines, his dull gaze a silent testament of his anguish. Though Cloud uttered not a word, Vincent knew that the inner demons within his heart continued to torment him, just as his own did to him. "You have a question." Vincent stated quietly. Cloud froze a little under the piercing stare of his friend's wine red eyes boring into the back of his head, earning another yank on his hair from Ashura.

"How did you know…?"

Vincent arched an eyebrow. "…"

"That obvious?" Cloud sighed, filling the food basket with greens and stroking Ashura's soft black feathers to placate the irritable bird. "This is evidently not the best place. When you're done come to the library, we could talk over tea." Vincent drawled coolly, squeezing Cloud's shoulder lightly with his long, pale fingers. "Just up the stairs and turn right." "…" Cloud's silence was indicative of his consent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The library. _Vincent's library… _The large sitting room had undergone heavy renovations and was now lined wall to wall with books. Ever since the group had gone their separate ways since the battle with Sephiroth, Vincent had moved into Shinra Mansion, the same place where he had been sleeping in his coffin for more than 20 years and dedicated himself to studying and restoring the research books from the basement. Cloud took a deep breath; the sweet, tangy smell of polished wood, leather and earth tinted the air. It felt good. Vincent's library always made him feel as if he was absorbing all the knowledge on Gaia just by being in it.

A soft giggle and a contented sigh. There she was again, peering curiously at the numerous spines of books, rocking on her heels. She read the spines intently, then sticking out her soft pink tongue between rosy lips as if to say. _"It's so hard."_ Cloud walked over to her and stretched out a hand to touch her. But his hand felt nothing and his fingers went right through her shoulder. He bit down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out loud, the remorse overwhelming him. She turned around to face him and smiled a little before running right through him, her eyes not seeing him or the longing in his eyes, her ears not hearing the desperation in his voice.

She ran over to the cozy, roaring fireplace, clapping her hands in glee as she watched the crackle of flames dance across her eyes in a graceful ballet. Cloud's heart sung seeing her obvious merriment. She sat herself gracefully down, folding her long shapely legs modestly as she did so to bask in the fire's warmth. Slowly as if sensing someone watching her, she turned her head and attention to Cloud, her eyes widening, as if seeing him for the first time. The soft firelight lit up her soft features, blending with her fair skin and made her skin glow golden, her eyes shinning like shimmering green pools. She looked every bit like an angel. An angel fallen from the heavens. Her rosy lips parted; kissing the very air she breathed and moved. Her voice was faint, like the echo of shadows, so soft that Cloud could barely hear her, her lips mouthed. _"Why are you so sad?"_

A soft shuffling of feet and the soft chink of china against polished redwood trumpeted the quiet cloaked man's opportune arrival. Cloud shifted his gaze towards Vincent as he quietly set up the coffee table in front of Cloud for tea. "My apologies for the wait. Please, let us sit by the fire where it's warm." He stated barely audibly, gesturing towards the velvet covered armchairs by the now empty fireplace. Cloud sighed, she had gone, vanished into thin air like she always did, leaving not a trace of her essence behind except a terrible sadness that made his heart bleed.

The two men sat for a moment in an uncomfortable silence. Vincent waited; he wanted Cloud to be ready and willing to speak his mind. It didn't matter how long he took, patience was his forte… And he had PLENTY of time. He was after all, immortal.

Cloud rubbed his temples lightly, feeling the first waves of an oncoming migraine and flinched slightly. Slowly, he raised the steaming teacup to his lips and sipped, the bitter taste of tea leaves and chamomile invading his mouth and enslaving his tongue. Almost instantly, the weariness in his bones melted away. He lowered the teacup onto the redwood table and settled back into the soft black velvet covered cushions.

"… I had a dream."

"A dream? Of… Aeris?"

Cloud's body stilled at sound of her name and shook his head ever so slightly. "…Someone else." He fished out the object from his jeans front pocket and held it out towards Vincent. The dark haired man uncrossed long legs and leaned forward from his position on the armchair stretching his hand out and accepting the metallic object. Running long fingers across the cool textures, Vincent found himself staring at what looked like a rectangular silver pendant on a matching solid silver chain. "An identification tag?" Cloud nodded solemnly. "Not just any ID tag…" Vincent's brow furrowed in confusion as he took a closer look, the design of the logo was intricate, the workmanship impeccable, angular strokes that ended in gothic points spelt out a single word, "SOLDIER" and underneath that in fine print was the word "Shinra" and a series of numbers (an ID code?). Turning the tag over, Vincent found something even more interesting, a lone word with its letters carved in capitalized italics and underneath that in bold "First Class". Z… A…C… K… Red eyes with confusion warring with fascination met serious ocean blue. "Who is Zack?"

"Who WAS Zack." Cloud whispered quietly averting his gaze to the crackling logs.

Vincent nodded solemnly, understanding where this conversation was leading to. "And you saw him?" "…" Cloud was silent. "A hallucination perhaps? Maybe you had this with you all along but never realised because you used to be…" He stopped, hesitating, trying to find the right word. "Unstable?" Cloud laughed a little feverishly and shook his tousled head. "There's just one problem."

"What is that?"

Cloud looked back at Vincent, his features stone cold. "I watched him die. The ID tag… Was buried… WITH him. I would know… I was the one who buried him."

The flickering flames gave a loud, sharp crackle, causing a log to shift and fall over to one side.

"Tell me Vincent. Did any of the other SOLDIERS before experience something like this?" Vincent's pale face was grim. "Few did, but they assumed it as the ghosts of those whose lives they'd taken." He lifted the fine china to his lips and sipped slowly, contemplating. "Records indicate that much. There was only 2 others that experienced what you just did, the actual visual manifestation of a dead person." Cloud sat up very straight in his armchair.

"Who?"

Vincent lowered the teacup onto the table, his face contorted with rage. He practically spat out the word. "Sephiroth." Cloud sighed falling back into the soft black velvet, somehow he had anticipated that. "However, as far as my research shows, spirits only manifest themselves when they are searching for something important… Their unfinished business if you will." Another sip. "More tea?"

"No thank you. Unfinished…?"

"A longing or desire or worry that keeps them bound to Gaia's surface… However, there IS a catch…" Vincent stopped for a while as if he was trying to remember something, his forehead wrinkling in frustration. "Catch?" Cloud prompted. "Not just ANYONE can see the dead my friend… I wonder… Could it be?" Vincent stood up from his armchair suddenly and strode over to one of the large bookshelves. After a quick scan, he selected a thick leather bound book and walked back to the fireplace, flipping through the yellowed pages furiously as he did so.

"Mako Dreams… The actual manifestation process of this phenomenon requires a lot of energy on the host, with insufficient energy; the mythical abilities to see and converse with the dead in dream could cease to never be awakened. After the awakening however, the process is irreversible." Vincent paused a little to absorb the information before reading on as he settled back into the armchair. "The host will permanently thereafter have contact with those who have passed on, hear voices from the planet in other words have the abilities of the Ancients. However, this theory is merely hypothetical and circumstantial; evidence of this phenomenon is still insufficient to warrant this theory as fact."

"…"

"Only Ancients can see the dead. And this has always been a fact. Congratulations Cloud, it seems you've become a synthetic Ancient… A Mako Dreamer, though it is not of your own free will."

"…………………"

"My guess is that your dream visions are a result of the combined prowess of the Jenova cells and the Mako infused within you. It makes sense does it not? Why you too can hear the voice of the planet, why you were the ONLY one who heard Sephiroth's voice in the depths of North Crater." Vincent pointed out, staring straight at Cloud. "… And that dream you had before Aeris…" Vincent shook his head slightly, "Coincidence Cloud? I doubt it. Lightning only strikes the same place once, no more than that."

"…" Cloud clutched at his temples, a migraine starting to take over. "So what awakened mine?" He asked in quiet monotone, the timbre of his voice quavering slightly. Vincent took another sip of tea. "I can only speculate. But I believe it would be the intensity of your feelings for…"

"…Aeris." Cloud finished. _The constant frustration that I could never tell her how I felt since the day I met her, even until the day she died..._ His raven haired friend nodded solemnly, his usually indifferent expression completely serious. "And Sephiroth?"

"For Sephiroth, it would most likely be his desperate desire to see his 'mother'."

Cloud nodded slightly, the pieces fit to form a most unexpected puzzle, the links subtle but definitely there. A powerful negative emotion… Sorrow, anguish, agony, desire, longing, anger, fury, emptiness, loneliness… That's where the energy stems from. It all made perfect sense, the cobwebs of doubt were very carefully blowing away. … But… There was something… Something that Vincent said before that troubled him. "Wait. You said there were TWO others. Who was the person besides… HIM?"

Vincent gave Cloud a pained smile, his red eyes bruised and filled with remorse. "You're looking at him." He sighed and stared into the flickering flames, the rays drifting over creamy, translucent skin like the ripples of a golden shimmering river. "I just wanted to see Lucrecia again… It didn't matter if she didn't love me, just as long as I could keep my memories of her safe… in here." He whispered, tapping lightly at his chest, the area above his broken beating heart. "I'm… Content just to have found someone to fall in love with."

Cloud watched the crackling logs not really seeing the flames, he could understand Vincent's feelings perfectly. The feeling of having someone there right in front of him, then by a cruel twist of fate, snatched away from his grasp… In the flames, he saw her smile, that same wide cheery smile that lifted his spirits and made him feel that life had suddenly become much brighter, the same smile that made him forget all about earning his keep as a mercenary… The same smile that she wore… Even in death. Suddenly, he understood why the 3 of them could see what they saw.

"We are cursed men."

Vincent nodded. "Cloud… Why did Zack approach you?"

"……" _He's watching you… _He couldn't comprehend what Zack meant and it troubled him greatly. _Who? Why? _Cloud decided to keep mum about it for now; after all, Vincent did have a lot on his mind. "To find someone…" _But HOW? Who? _He thought frustrated, another question that troubled him.

Vincent stared off into the flames. "Sometimes the answers you seek lie in the most unexpected places." He recited slowly, as if he had read Cloud's mind. Cloud's brow furrowed in confusion. Vincent smiled mysteriously, "Where is Zack now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris's hands trembled as the papers fluttered from her hands onto the stone floor. _It wasn't possible… It CAN'T BE… It just CAN'T. _ The thin papyrus sheets falling onto the chemical and glass covered floor and dissolving into a glob of meaningless pulp.

The air smelt stale, the smell of rotting leaves and musk. It confirmed that the lab she was in was underground. A perfect place to contain…

A…

A… Monster… A damned creation…

_Cloud… Oh Cloud…_

She shook her head furiously, her honey brown strands whipping against her skin. _It can't be… It just can't be… Oh Gaia… WHY? _Frowning slightly in irritation, she tore a strip of white cloth from the lab coat she had grabbed off a hook and donned and used it as a ribbon to tie back her long locks, twisting the cascading locks into its usual waterfall of loose, soft spirals.

She tore the sheets of calculations and hours of research papers into smaller uneven pieces and flung them from the desk upwards towards the ceiling and immediately cast Level 3 Fire, with her enhanced body; she found no need for the use of materia. A definite plus point. She pulled the lab coat around her and buttoned up, tying a torn piece of rum coloured leather around her waist as a belt. Now she only had one last thing to do…

Soon, the torn sheets were aglow and flitted in the air, fluttering downwards slowly like fireflies. It was beautiful… Aeris never saw all this and walked out of the laboratory, flinging open large oak doors, jogging up a flight of stairs and bursting through a trapdoor into the moonlight, wanting to leave the last of her nightmares behind, within the blizzard of falling flames. She stood in the middle of an expansive plain, the trap door well hidden beneath tall blades of grass, a perfect hiding place.

She sucked in a deep breath of well needed fresh air. It felt good to be alive again… It felt good to breathe and feel… To be able to smell the dewdrops on the blades of grass and to hear the sound of crickets singing their sweet, sweet symphony. A single thought was running through her mind as she blindly headed north, stumbling from not having been on her feet for ages.

_I want to see you again… Where are you? I can't find you…_

_Oh… Cloud… Where are you?_

**_(Stretches) Ahhh… That felt good! Ha ha…. I need a LOOONNG break! (stretches again) Ever spent close to 6 hours non stop wrecking your brains out and smashing your forehead against the table just to write a chapter? (does a victory dance in my jammies) Well… Was reading through all the nice nice suggestions and decided to at least touch on each of them once! Heh heh… (Scratches head sheepishly) Ah… My poor murdered brain cells…_**

_**Sorry I took so long all my loyal readers out there!**_

**_Hoo hoo! Guess what's gonna happen in Chap 6 and 7? Anyone? Ha ha… I do! Cause it's all written already! (NOW you all know what took me so long ne?) Ha ha ha… Just gonna torture everyone whilst I edit and edit and edit until I'm happy with it! (Evil laughter) Want a hint:P (sticks out my tongue :P) Ok than..._**

_**(Drum roll)**_

_**Cloud will be in it!**_

**_Ba dum pum! Man… I am so EVIL! (Hides with my bunnies in the cage… YES… I have two little balls of fluff! Kumo and Ame! It's Japanese for Cloud and Rain!) AHH! Don't kill me:P (On the verge of hysterical laughter) Oh yes! I also finished writing Chapter 1 of a new fic too! So look around for it ya? Titled "Silver and Silent" (winks) Ha ha ha… Anyways til next Chapter! Thank you all my loyal reviewers out there! Keep the nice nice reviews coming ne?_**

_**OoooOOOo! Record number of reviews! (sniffles and blows into a tissue) I love you guys!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Shouts To!**_

_**Valerie-eliza: **And yet another new reviewer! (glomps) Wow… Thanks! I would love having your support!_

_**Ayane7: **YAY! New reviewer! Aeris Requiem? I read that before! That was good! XD Cloud and Aeris all the way!_

_**LastCetra: **Seriously? You poor thing… (Pats your head) My cousin ran down to some cannot be found on the map shop to help me buy! It was difficult to find, apparently they dun sell many copies of Japanese games around here… sniffles too Cost me a bomb… But well worth it! It's really cute! All the chibi FF characters!_

_**Clorith: **Pervy stalkers? Na…. Unless they got a screw loose somewhere! XD _

_**ASDFG: **Ha ha ha… I think all the Cloud fan girls can relate to that:P Myself included! Ha ha… Think its his cool character? Or the fact that he's so DARN cute! Hee hee! (Glomps Cloud)_

_**asga: **(Huggles) Really? (Sniffles) OK! Shall do my best than! Hmmm… Concept wise so far… Difficult to figure out… Hmm… (Scratches head) Ha ha… Think it'll have to depend on my mood… :P Either that or I flip a COIN! (Evil laughter)_

_**lady tsuzuki: **Sure! Just send me your e-mail address than I send you the pic pics! OoOOoOo! So fun! This was my first cosplay! SQUEE! There was Cloud and Aeris there too! Took lots of pictures!_

_**icewolf9: **YAY! YAY! Ok… Trying to make the chappies longer! Any difference so far? (Squints than scratches head)_


	6. Looking Through Zack's Eyes

Chapter 6: Looking Through Zack's Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, its predecessor and all their characters.

"Where is Zack now?"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_You know where Cloud, just look beyond."_

"Beyond…" He was restless, he couldn't find an answer… Ashura was sleeping, curled up as a great big feather ball of black fluff beside him keeping warm.

Vincent had refused to say anything more than that. Cloud shook his head frustrated. What did Vincent mean? It was the middle of the night; the crickets had begun to sing. Cloud settled back into the armchair by Vincent's fireplace and stared down at the ID tag, Zack's words constantly echoing, whispering in his mind. _"Here… If ever you need me, just call ya? I'll be here for you." _"…Zack" He finally whispered, not daring to breathe as he fingered the slick coolness in his fingers.

The ID tag glowed softly and shimmered slightly. Cloud felt as if he was suddenly hurled into an empty space, where all around him was golden and shining and shrouded in mist. "Zack?" The place offered no reply; Cloud found that his voice didn't even echo. The iridescent gold swallowed everything; Cloud couldn't hear the sound of his footsteps as he circled around, much less the sound of his voice. "Zack…?"

"Wow, how nice."

Cloud raised his head to see meet a pair of verdant green eyes shinning like bright emeralds as she looked out of a window constantly, multi-colored, multi-faceted lights reflecting in her eyes. Cloud followed her gaze and to his surprise, found himself looking out a very old glass window; it was so old the glass was a dusty, dirty yellow… The view was fantastic, with cheery music constantly played in the background. _Isn't this Gold Saucer? I'm in… The gondola?_

"Oh! Look, Cloud."

Cloud continued to look out the window, the gondola passed the Chocobo track and Chocobos hurtled past the window in a flash of brightly coloured feathers and dust. He smiled a little, remembering the adrenaline of riding on one of those magnificent birds not long ago. Ashura would have put these birds to shame. _Yes… It has to be…_

"It's so pretty."

The gondola rumbled along its track, through dazzling fireworks, lighting up the entire Saucer in a magnificent display of color and light.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She sighed contentedly.

_This is… My memory… But why?_

She smiled a little and looked down, nervously fidgeting her fingers a little. Cloud already knew exactly what she was about to say. "...first off, it bothered me how you looked exactly alike." She lifted her head with curious eyes and continued. _She's so beautiful…_

"Two completely different people, but look exactly the same."

"The way you walk, gesture..."

"I think I must have seen him again, in you..."

Him? Cloud thought to himself, slightly jealous at the softness in her voice. Who…? He wanted to ask but found himself unable to say the words. He couldn't remember. His memory had been like that of late. Constant flashes of white and black… As if everything had been just… A dream.

She shook her head. "But you're different." And looks down again "Things are different..."

The entire exterior of the Gold Saucer lit up with fabulous, starry fireworks displays. Aeris continued to speak. The same words that came from her mouth would leave him stunned and confused for the months that followed, not understanding… Not knowing what she was thinking.

"Cloud..."

"I'm searching for you..."

"...?"

"I want to meet you." She whispered firmly.

"But I'm right here." He found himself interjecting softly.

She shook her head smiling mysteriously, knowingly as if to say "I know, I know... what I mean is..." before saying out loud. The one sentence that would haunt him for the months to come.

"I want to meet... you."

With a loud bang, one final, brightest, most stunning yellow flower of fire lit up the night sky. Like a blooming chrysanthemum, the yellow lights radiated from a single point, curling, unfurling like the petals. The magnificent display left Cloud breathless with amazement. He turned his attention towards an even more beautiful sight and shifted quietly over to sit beside her. Gently, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and pulled her close to him. She had smiled against his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. They stayed that way, lost in time, lost in the warmth of each other's arms and in that brief moment of tenderness there was no sorrow, no pain and not a care in the world… Until the gondola finally came down.

"Aeris…"

"_Do you get it now?"_

And then everything shifted; outlines disintegrated releasing colors that mingled, blended, blurred and smudged with each other. The girl in Cloud's arms simply melted away into the background as if she was never there, leaving an emptiness in his arms and in his heart. "Aeris…" he choked painfully as another wave of helplessness swept through his being. Just as he tried to reach forward to grab her back into his arms, he dropped down. The seat beneath him vanished and Cloud fell through the void. Colored lights zipped past his eyes, voices, smells… His senses were on overdrive as he delved deeper and deeper into his memories and subconsciousness…HiHis heart pounding so hard his chest actually hurt, the blood rushing so quickly through the organ between his ears, he actually felt disorientated. Then, as suddenly as it began, he stopped, his feet landing on invisible but solid ground. Cloud wobbled on his feet for a while to steady himself from the ride of his life before he began surveying his surroundings. _What now?_

He was standing before a large gilded mirror with an intricately carved ornate platinum frame. It stood on large vines that twirled and wound throughout the frame, maple and ivy shaped leaves gleamed coldly and large black roses, some in full bloom, that were so lifelike but icy cold to the touch decorated the frame of the mirror. Cloud stepped in front of it and blinked at what he saw. He whirled around, for he had not only seen himself in the mirror but a grinning Zack right beside him. But there was no one beside him or behind him. There was nothing but the air around him.

"_Curious isn't it?"_ Zack's voice came flowing out of the mirror. _"Why you see both me and you in your reflection and yet no one beside you."_

"Zack?" Cloud asked incredulously, staring wide-eyed into the mirror.

"_Bingo!"_

"But why?"

"_You wanted answers Cloud. But Cloudie… Cloudie, my man… I can't give you the answers straight up. That would be meddling… I'm not allowed to do that. I can only advise and clue you in." _

Cloud hung his head, as Zack laid a hand on Cloud's shoulder comfortingly, and yet… Cloud felt nothing but the cool air. "Zack…" he whispered sadly, the pieces slowly falling into place. "The girl you loved… Was it… Her?"

Something passed through Zack's features before he smiled slightly. _"You of all people should know…" _A wave of guilt threatened to overwhelm Cloud. "… Don't you hate me…?"

"_Why should I? You're my best bud."_

"I let her die!" Cloud choked out, not daring to look at Zack, the tears filling his eyes.

There was a moment of silence.

"_Did you?"_

"It was all my fault…"

"_Cloud…Not all things are as they seem. What's done is done. Even if they've changed, the root stands firm and deep in the earth. Find your light…But don't let the darkness devour your soul. Faith is stronger than stone…" _The brunette recited purposefully, with an expression that Cloud couldn't read. _"Believe Cloud… And live."_

"Zack... You don't sound like yourself… What are you talking about?"

"_Find me Cloud. And you'll find the answers you seek. You'll know what I mean then…"_ Zack smiled fondly at his friend and gave him a few unfelt pats on his back before he turned to go.

"Zack…Wait…" Cloud reached out and touched the surface of the mirror, the icy cold surface rippled like water with a soft musical hum. "Where are you?"

Zack turned round with a sly smile on his face and replied mysteriously._ "I thought you would have noticed that by now…I want you to know that... I'll always be with you..." _Then a huge grin._ "I'll be seeing ya in a bit."_

Another flash of light. Cloud found himself sitting in Vincent's library, on the armchair by the fireplace, the ID tag in his hand, ice cold to the touch. A log crackled sharply and rolled over. Ashura was nudging him gently with his great beak. Cloud stood up and catching hold of Ashura's reins, decided that some fresh mountain air would help him clear his head.

The Nibelheim lavenders were in full bloom in the front garden, permeating the air with a soft, relaxing fragrance. Ashura strode over the lavender beds and rubbed himself against the flowers, kwehing contentedly, enjoying the sweet scent. Cloud smiled slightly before frowning. _I should have noticed it before?_ As Cloud walked through the garden deep in thought, he bent down and found himself picking out lavender stalks for a small bouquet. He had heard from Tifa that the scent of lavenders was good for getting some rest and right now, Cloud definitely needed some of THAT. It had been almost a week since he actually slept through the night without dreaming of HER… Of death and loss.

_Rest? Wait… That means…!_

"_Sometimes the answers you seek lie in the most unexpected places."_

"_You know where Cloud, just look beyond."_

Vincent's voice echoed in his mind. _Yes… It has to be…_

Cloud broke into a full sprint and quickly leapt onto Ashura, inducing an irritated "KWEH!" from the great black bird. Holding the glorious purple lavenders in one hand and yanking sharply on the reins, Cloud sped off into the horizon to his destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why didn't I see it before?_ Cloud swung long legs over Ashura and walked reverently towards Zack's grave; to him it was considered haloed ground. He had been there so many times… Almost every alternate day of each week. Sometimes to think, to get away from everything and to talk to Zack, he always thought that he owed Zack that much for all that his friend had done for him. Cloud knelt down and gently laid the fragrant Nibelheim lavenders against the huge buster sword that had become Zack's gravestone, Cloud had carved no words into the blade; none would have been worthy to describe someone as contradictingly goofy yet serious, fearless yet sensitive and loyal to the very end. _Why me Zack? Why Aeris? What do you want me to do?_

He had so many questions… It didn't help that Zack was forced to speak in riddles. "I'm here… What do you want from me Zack?" Cloud mumbled as Ashura set himself next to him and nudged his head gently, a worried gleam in the proud chocobo's eyes. Despite Ashura's stubbornness, he was really an affectionate bird deep down at heart. Cloud smiled and ruffled the great chocobo's head feathers, producing a contented "Kweh…" as Ashura snuggled up against him. "Ashura… You head home first alright? I'll be here for a while… I need to clear my head."

Ashura gently tugged at a lock of Cloud's hair in response as if to say "I understand", sat up and jogged towards Midgar. In a black blur, he was gone. Cloud closed his eyes and sighed softly. _Good thing I sent Ashura home first. _In the short moments of silence since he arrived, he had heard ragged breathing, getting closer, stalking him from the dark forest. Soft panting… Whining… Howls in the distance… A feeling of animosity.

Wolves? _No… They were different… Same species but…_ The creatures seemed to slink out from the shadows of the forest. Twice the size of regular wolves, with rough black, silver lined fur, their eyes were red, the colour of dragon's blood and their teeth… Each gleaming, ivory fang a full 2 inches long. Cloud could see their strength carved into the thick ropes of muscles that strained and bulged beneath the fur. _Great… Jenova mutated wolves…_ He sighed tiredly as he noticed another 10 odd more wolves slinking out from the forest… There was more… He could sense them. _This is going to be one LONG fight._ He thought as he unsheathed Ragnarok, its sharpness glinting like a mirror.

More growls. Followed by a flash of black and silver, it was too fast, even with his heightened senses, Cloud never saw it coming.

Sharp teeth pierced through the thick fabric of his black jeans and clamped down tight. Cloud grimaced in pain and swung Ragnarok with a swift precision, decapitating the wretched creature in one fluid motion, spraying blood over the other wolves and himself. The headless body staggered on its 4 feet for a while, not realizing its demise before collapsing onto the muddy ground with a wet splash. The head that remained clamped onto his thigh never lost its vigor and continued clamping on tight, the rivets of blood, human and animal coursed down his jeans. The wretched wolf's eyes were unyielding, the light refusing to die, Cloud glared back and grabbed the head with his left hand and twisted deliberately, feeling its jaw bones crack with a loud "SNAP!" from brute force, the completely mangled head falling slack with a thud against his sword, the eyes finally wide and unseeing.

The wolves retreated slightly growling in fury and leapt towards him. Fuelled by the smell of blood and rage. Cloud parried and countered the attacks easily, effortlessly, but with the wolves' speed and numbers, he didn't have enough time to cast a healing spell on himself. The wound on his leg was bad and would not stop bleeding. _I have to make this a quick battle. _He thought as he easily sent what must have been the 20th wolf to the fiery depths of hell. Spurts of blood were flying through the air, like vicious ruby snakes that spat their poison on Cloud. Splotches of blood dripped off his eyelids and coursed down his cheeks, Ragnarok was slick with it. Blood… The colour of fear. The colour of death.

Cloud could feel his own lifeblood ebbing away, his vision blurred and shifted and ever so often he found himself stumbling almost drunkenly. He found himself breathing harder as every cell in his body screamed for air, he felt cold… His gloved hands felt clammy against the smooth, worn leather.

He swung the heavy sword almost a full circle to throw off the ambushing wolves and found himself swaying. Dizzy from the lost of blood, he fell to his knees, right gloved hand still clutching onto Ragnarok's handle. He could almost feel the hot stench of the wolves' breath against his face as his vision started to fade. Cloud smiled, he was finally going to die… _Wait for me Aeris, I'm going to meet you there…Thank you Zack…_

"Get away from him!"

A figure dressed in white stepped out from the shadows, long hair blowing in the wind. The face shrouded by the shadows. The figure was shorter than Cloud by almost an entire head, and slim… Graced with feminine curves. _A girl?_ "Don't touch him." Her voice was louder now, still soft but clear as crystal. "Please go… I don't want to hurt you." Slim hands cupped together and green light crackled to life, glowing as bright as lifestream. "Please…"

The wolves growled in response, drawing back their jaws to reveal ivory fangs as sharp as daggers. Their wild eyes glaring at the intruder in territorial rage and seemed to be smirking with what appeared to be arrogance at her words.

The shadow exhaled a tired sigh as if to say _Very well_. The green light swirled in her cupped hands, glowing brighter and brighter, a wind had started to gather. The lifestream that floated around the dead corpses were drawn towards her cupped hands, mingling with the light. The colour was changing… Lightening… The shadow opened glowing green eyes; the colour of pure Mako, her hair blew around her head like a halo. Then a soft whisper, "Forgive me Gaia..." Before she screamed out a single word.

"HOLY!"

Instantly, Cloud was blinded. It was as if a supernova was born in her cupped hands. The light shot upwards then outwards in an explosion of light that radiated in all directions, no longer pale green but a dazzling brilliant white and he was bathed in its radiance. _Holy?_ _But that means…_ Cloud tried to open his eyes and was temporarily blinded again. But he heard the wolves' screams, high pitched squeals that sounded like icicles driving into his ears. The octaves just kept rising, until Cloud could no longer track them. His body felt numb… A rushing sound seemed to surround him, like a vortex. And then the sound of trees splintering, finally all was silent, and all that could be heard was the sound of the pouring rain.

Cautiously, he opened his eyes. The light was still glowing though not as brightly as before, rushing backwards, absorbing in on itself and collapsing into a tiny speck that vanished into nothing. Cloud blinked in pain, slowly regaining his eyesight. The wolves were gone, both alive and dead, it seemed as though they had completely… Vaporized. The girl stepped out from the shadows. "Phew… That was close! Are you al…?" She stopped and let out a soft gasp in recognition as her doe eyes stared at him in shock.

Cloud was staring in kind. The blood covered Ragnarok fell from his hand and onto the ground with a loud metallic clatter. His sapphire blue eyes staring wide eyed at his savior, completely transfixed. He could recognize that face anywhere. Those large green eyes, that delicate bone structure, the honey brown locks that framed her face. That same face that haunted his every waking moment.

The white fabric that cloaked her clung damply to her skin, showing pale skin beneath. Cloud slowly rose to his feet; his right leg no longer bleeding and completely healed_. The power of Holy? _It just wasn't possible… It just WASN'T… He had to have gone delirious. _Why? Why can't they just let me die in peace? Why save me than show me the person I can never see again? _

"Why…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Guess who?**_

**_OooOOoOooo, I bet everyone hates me now for giving that cliffhanger just after my LONG 9 months absence (Sorry everyone!) and just when… (Clamps my hand over my mouth) Ha ha ha… Okay, I shall zip my mouth at this point before I accidentally give out any spoilers… XD (Blows a raspberry) Hmmm… Since I'm ALSO done editing with the NEXT chapter, I guess updates will be up soon ne? (Winks)_**

_**Anyways… **_

**_Sorry everyone... I know I was supposed to launch this new chapter MUCH earlier but I ran into a few… Relationship problems. So… Have not exactly been in the right frame of mind of late… Lost my inspiration to continue for a while so… Ah well… I hope I haven't lost any of my faithful reviewers…_**

**_I'll pause occasionally now and then to concentrate on my other fic "Silver & Silent" which is Sephiroth centric! Ha ha ha… It's a Drama/Tragedy/ Angst (seriously lacking in the reviews department… I guess not many people read Drama? That's just me being complacent… :p) and will be 6 chapters long! So I figured, why not? Ha ha ha…I figured that even the villain deserves to have a soft side to him ne? (Winks) So do give it a read and a REVIEW too!_**

_**Oh yes! I also started on another fic! A high school FF7 story that I decided to approach from a slightly different angle! Titled "Please Smile at Me", so do give it a read and review too ne?**_

**_Okay! Bad news everyone! I got FLAMED for this fic! Yes by a Cloti fan no less… (Shrugs) No surprise there I suppose, Ah well… Whatever rocks her boat! Maybe I should add the "no flames please" line at the start of every chapter you think? Ha ha… But thank you all my loyal reviewers out there for your encouragement! Trust me… It made me feel a LOT better!_**

**_Oh! And do e-mail me at gerichung to all the peeps out there who wanna see my cosplay pics or just wanna talk to me ok? But add FF in the subject so I won't think it's junk mail k? Hope to hear from you guys! _**

_**Shouts To!**_

_**Izzia: **Wow! Another new reviewer! A recommendation from icewolf9? (floating heavenwards) XD Hmmm… I didn't manage to receive your e-mail address the last time… Try sending again? But leave a space at both ends of the so I can see it ok:P_

_**kristi: **Wow… Seems like I'm getting a lot of new reviewers! YAY! Not that I'm complaining of course!_

_**Kim Hong: **Bombastic vocabulary? (scratches head) Hmmm…_

_**Hong: **(glomps) You came! You reviewed! _

_**kagome: **Hey! Nice to see someone new! Any suggestions for improvement thus far? Help me out! Should heads or tails be happy or sad? For the ending…_

_**LastCetra: **Hmm… Good question… What IS it with Vincent and his tea…? Ha ha… I didn't really think about it until you mentioned it! Ha ha… His hobby? From moping around? Maybe I can make him grow tea leaves for a living! XD (Laughing hysterically) I agree that Vincent does kind of sound like Shakespeare, wanted him to sound more… Err… Scholastic? Hmmm… Think I overdid it? (Scribbles down points to improve on) But thanks for your encouragement… It really did make me feel a lot better! Did you watch FF7 AC? COOL!_

_**asga: **Ha ha…As you say so! Hmm… Pick heads or tails? XD (Readies the coin)_

_**icewolf9:** Man oh man… Did I tell you that I absolutely LOVE getting reviews from you? WOW… If you keep buttering the toast like that I think I might start floating skywards! XD Hey… How's the FFX fic progressing? _


	7. Coincidences & Inevitabilities

Chapter 7: Coincidences and Inevitabilities

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, its predecessor and all their characters.

"**Because You Live" – Jesse McCartney**

"Why…?"

Completely spellbound, Cloud blinked once. Then once more. But the angel didn't disappear nor fade.

Slowly, he took a shaky step towards her. He could feel the rain pelting down his back and the splashes of mud peppering across his jeans as he made his way across the puddles. He was drenched in rain and blood to the bone; he looked a complete mess… But he couldn't give two hoots on such minor details. _Apparition or not… She's still HER… I don't care if she's just a dream… I don't want to wake up… As long as I can be with her…_

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind…_

All that mattered to him was HER.

She was staring wide eyed right back at him with those beautiful evergreen orbs. The chilly spring rain had completely drenched her as well, her hair dark against creamy skin but to Cloud; she couldn't look any more breathtaking… _A fallen goddess… _ "Cloud…" she whispered. _Oh it had been so long since I'd last heard her voice… _It warmed him… Touching the glacial recesses of his heart. Cloud felt his defenses crumbling away.

_Then your voice pulls me back_

_Like a wake up call…_

Stumbling a little, Cloud looked like a man possessed as he staggered towards her, his brilliant cerulean eyes reflecting his shock and incredulity. He was drawn like a moth t a flame… His heart was fluttering madly now, like the wings of a hummingbird in flight. His entire being was washed over by his longing for her

Standing directly in front of her, he stretched a trembling hand towards her face. Her delicate hands reached out at the same time, grasping his and holding it between her palms. _Warm… _Cloud thought dizzily and immediately assumed that he had REALLY gone delirious. _It must be a dream… It… Can't… Be… I must be dreaming…_

But a voice… Zack's voice… As soft as the whispers of shadows, yet as clear as crystal was telling him otherwise. "_Believe Cloud… And live."_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere…_

Slow as a dream, he reached out and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. The familiar smooth texture and warmth that radiated from the contact was all Cloud needed to convince himself of his sanity. _I'm not dreaming… She's… Real… _

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

Trembling with elation, he gently brushed his fingertips against her face, afraid that the slightest pressure would cause her to shatter into a thousand pieces like a delicate porcelain doll. She gave him a blissful smile and nuzzled her face into his palm, her eyes shinning like stars with emotion. His fingers moved on, tracing her features one by one, as if to savor and brand each and every detail into his soul. The touch followed the delicate curve of her eyebrow, trailed down her soft cheek and to her chin. She seemed to shiver as his fingers sketched the delicate line of her jaw, and then moved to her lips.

The rosy skin there was incredibly soft, much softer than he'd imagined. Cloud's fingers traced the outline of her lips, the join between upper and lower and watched as they parted slightly, kissing the very air she breathed, tempting Cloud to claim them in his. She was nothing short of beautiful, a sculptor's dream perfectly chiseled in ice, as lovely as a blushing rose. _How long have I waited… How many nights have I dreamt of this moment…?_

_But now I know what I didn't know…_

Looking straight into those verdant eyes that haunted his every moment… Everyday… Cloud felt himself drowning in those green pools as he croaked out a single word, a word… A name… That meant more than the world to him… A name he could never forget. "A... Aeris?"

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

Tears glistening in her eyes now. She nodded her head and threw her slender arms aroundhis neck, laughing happily as her tears mingled with the cold rain and streaked her face. "I'm back… Cloud… I'm home…" Then she smiled against the skin of his neck. "You remember me…" His name on her lips was something he had not heard in ages.

_Because you live girl…_

Cloud buried his face into her sweet smelling hair and wrapped his arms around her. Her warmth enfolding him like the light flutter of wings of an angel; Cloud held her tighter and feeling the thudding of her heart against his own felt his own tears starting to flow. "How could I…? Aeris… I…" But she pushed him back gently and placed a single finger on his lips. "Cloud… You're crying…" Cloud felt a smile spread across his features and gently, closing his blue eyes, his body trembling, kissed her lightly on the forehead. "That's because I thought I'd never see you again…I thought you were just another figment of my imagination..."

_My world…_

"I'm here now…" She assured, gently caressing the perfect contours of his face. "I'm real…"

_Has twice as many stars in the sky…_

"But… How?"

_It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again_

'_Cause of you, made it through every storm_

Cloud saw what seemed like fury than sorrow flicker through her eyes before it disappeared and was replaced by a nervous, distant gaze. Her facial muscles seemed to tighten as her delicate brows furrowed. _This is completely unlike her…_ Cloud thought and realised that Aeris seemed almost… Scared.

_What is life? What's the use?_

_If you're killing time_

However, before Cloud could probe any further, Aeris gave him a sunny smile that threw all doubts out the window. "I'll tell you some other time ok? It's a…. Long story." There was something in her voice that made Cloud stop and nod. Was that… Despair? He gave her a knowing smile and ruffled her fringe comfortingly. "Anytime you're ready… My angel…"

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

"Angel?" she parroted, giggling and socked him playfully across his muscled chest, her mood seemed to lighten considerably at his show of affection as she went into one of her famous laughing fits. Cloud smiled at her so sincerely and seriously that Aeris actually stopped laughing and blushed shyly. Cloud felt his heart soar at the sight. "I couldn't think of you in any other way…"

_Someone who…_

The rain was finally letting up; the dark clouds were being shooed swiftly by the wind, finally clearing to reveal a vivid orange sky. _See… Even the heavens react to your_ _presence._ Cloud seemed to say as he solemnly pointed to the heavens. Aeris giggled and replied by squeezing his hand. "It's beautiful… I'm glad I came back for this…"

"Are you real?" He asked suddenly. Sensing and understanding Cloud's doubts and insecurities, Aeris nodded and gently assured him "I'm as real as you want me to be…"

_Was there when all my hopes fell_

The fiery orange rays of the sun blended with his skin, lighting his face up into an incredible comeliness, Cloud tugged at her hand, remembering the promise he had made to Zack. "I just remembered… I want you to meet someone…"

Aeris gave him a quizzical look as he led her towards the large rusty buster sword stuck in the ground. "Someone?"

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

_Because you live… I live._

"That's right… Let me introduce you to someone…" Cloud smiled, wrapping a protective arm around her slim waist, and gesturing towards the buster sword. "Without him… I wouldn't be here today… He spilled his lifeblood for me."

_Because you live, there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me_

_Always…_

"Hey Zack… I want you to meet the most important person to me. This is Aeris…" Cloud spoke as he dropped on a knee respectfully and touching the earth. "Aeris… I want you to meet my best friend, Zack. He was in SOLDIER… 1st Class."

Aeris seemed to be momentarily frozen, her face as pale as a bar of ivory soap. "Did you say… _Zack_?" Cloud nodded and watched Aeris as she reverently touched the handle of the rusty buster sword that marked his grave. "So that's why… You never came…" She whispered softly, the sorrow evident in her hushed tones.

"… You knew him?" Cloud asked, feigning a little ignorance.

Aeris hesitated before she replied, equally hushed, "He was my boyfriend, remember?"

_"Zack..."_

_"Young lady, you know him?"_

_"I remember he wrote us 6 or 7 years ago saying that he had a girlfriend. Could that have been you?" _

_Cloud turned towards Aeris, her face was white, almost completely ashened and her slender hands were trembling. "That can't..." she whispered, her voice filling with emotion before turning on her heel abruptly and running out of the house._

_"What happened to you two?" _

_Worried, Cloud ran after her, ignoring the curious glances from his friends. He found her just outside the house facing a large rock her expression obscured from his eyes. "Aeris..." _

_"What a shock... I didn't know Zack was from this town." She murmured softly, trying to sound cheery and force out a laugh but failed. _

_"You know him?" Cloud probed carefully. _

_Glistening green eyes filled with unshed tears turned towards him, begging for comfort, for understanding… "Didn't I tell you? He was my first love." _

_"..." _

_"Zack... SOLDIER First Class. Same as Cloud." _

_"Strange, there aren't that many who make First Class, but I've never heard of him." _

_Aeris sighed barely audibly and turned back to the rock, touching the cool surface, leaning against it lightly for support as she spoke. She was trying so hard to be strong, but her tone gave her sorrow and despair away… "That's all right. It's all in the past now. I was just worried because I heard he's been missing." _

_"Missing?" _

_"I think it was 5 years ago. He went out on a job, and never came back." "He loved women, a real lady's man. He probably found someone else..." _

The distant memory slapped Cloud so hard he thought he hallucinated. _How could I forget that? _"Are you sure?" She simply nodded and dashed into Cloud's arms, clutching him tightly and sobbing. "Everything seems so surreal… Why did things have to turn out this way?" She sobbed.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

"There's no such thing as coincidences… Only inevitabilities." Cloud stated simply, staring straight out at the horizon, holding her close to his heart. "But… He loved you very much, he told me before… That you were the reason he settled down. When he died… His last words to me were, "Find… Tell… I love her… I'm sorry… Goodbye." I never understood what they meant… But now I do… They were meant for you." The sun was setting… Its chrome, peach and scarlet rays basking Midgar, giving it an almost… Peaceful look. "Thank you Cloud…"

Cloud let her grieve for Zack for a while, patting her back and soothing her as her body heaved and hiccupped with sobs. Eventually, she calmed down and rested her head against his shoulder, inhaling his scent, that musky smell of sunbeams, the earth and dew. "Cloud…" she whispered, Cloud nodded and held her close. _He knew…_ _Zack knew everything… Zack knew she was alive and wanted to bring us together again… _He realized sadly, overwhelmed by a deep sense of guilt and gratitude. _I love her Zack…More than life itself… I promise on your grave… I'll always cherish, love and protect her… _"Look… The sun is setting. Shall we go?"

_Because you live girl…_

Aeris shook her head and smiled, "_We" That word had such a nice ring to it._ Wiping away the remnants of her tears away and shifting to hold his hand. "Let's stay like this a while longer… Together."

_My world…_

"Thank you… Zack." Cloud whispered sadly.

_Has everything I need to survive._

A young man with gravity defying spiky black hair stood a short distance away from the couple. "Look after her for me… Cloud… I trust you. I know you'll make her happy… Because she loves you too… Far more than she ever loved me." his voice echoing as soft as the whispers of the wind. With that, he turned on his heel with a contented smile and vanished without a trace into the night.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_YAY! Another completed chapter! Hope everyone didn't die from sappiness!_**

**_Ha ha ha…. Hope that wasn't too cliché or anything! And I'm sorry to all the Cloud X Aeris fans out there for taking so long to finally let them meet! Ha ha ha… _**

_**Okay!**_

**_Points to ponder everyone! The mystery of the italicized lyrics! WHOSE thoughts do YOU think they reflect? _**

**_A Cloud_**

**_B Aeris_**

**_C Zack_**

**_Ha ha ha… The correct answer will be featured at the end of the next chapter! (evil laughter) Be prepared for more fluff!_**

_**Shouts To!**_

_**Last Cetra: **My favorite part has absolutely got to be during the fight with Bahamut and he grasped her hand! The look on his face! The open adoration! SQUEE! It's like finally full stopping the ending from FF7 when all the CloTi fans were claiming it was Tifa's hand… Sticks out tongue at them_

_The flower field scene was beautiful too! Goes all sappy eyed I watched it like… 5 times? Cried in every one! Hides my head in the ground _

_That chappie actually gave me a bit of a headache writing… So I'm well… Relieved and glad that you said it was my best yet. : Thanks… For everything… And sorry to have kept you waiting for so long…_


	8. Strawberries & Cream

"But… How

Chapter 8: Strawberries & Cream

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, its predecessor and all their characters.

A downpour of gold, the soft hues of the rising sun cresting with joy bathed the room in its glory. Aeris stirred amidst the tumbled covers of the bed. Sighing comfortably in the soft sheets, she pulled the blanket over her bare chest and tried to sit up. And as she did so, she became aware of a strong muscled arm wrapped possessively around her waist and a leanly muscled thigh wedged confidingly between her legs keeping her close.

Aeris smiled, even in his sleep, he had a natural instinct to keep her close to him. She rolled over to her side, propping herself up on one elbow, allowing his arm to rest comfortable around the curve of her hip and studied his sleeping face lovingly. Her fingers caressed his cheeks, feeling the smooth golden tanned skin glide beneath. His breathing was even and warm against her fingers, his full pale pink lips twitched a little under the contact. His blonde hair fell over his eyes creating a golden fan, giving him a look of unintended sensuality.

He looked just like a little boy sleeping like that, save for the quiet strength he possessed carved into that swell of natural muscle that was lean and stone hard and covered by skin that was surprisingly soft and warm like silk.

Aeris smiled and gently kissed his forehead.

She couldn't quite remember how she had come to be in Cloud's room in Costa del Sol. Twirling a lock of finely spun gold between her fingers, her brows furrowed slightly, lost in thought. Two words from the research papers jumping before her eyes from her memories… She sighed and gingerly touched the long clean scar on her abdomen, wondering what it meant…

_Experiment: Success_

--

**A few hours before…**

Cloud had taken out a small whistle from his pocket and blown. In a few moments, there came a soft "Wark!!" followed by a blur of gold and dust. Aeris's eyes widened in surprise as she took in the sun-golden feathers of a chocobo that nuzzled its head against Cloud's cheek. Cloud smiled slightly and pulled out a handful of greens, letting the great bird nip away happily. "A gold chocobo?" Aeris queried, still awestruck. Cloud nodded stroking the great bird's head. "This is Cera. Cera, meet Aeris."

"Wark?" Cera cocked her head to one side, blue eyes wide open. Aeris laughed and stroked the great bird's head. "It's nice to meet you too." "Wark…" Cera purred fondly as she rubbed her head against Aeris's hair. "You know… She kind of looks like you." Cloud raised an eyebrow and Aeris burst out in peals of laughter, Cera had mimicked Cloud and done the exact same thing. He simply shrugged it off and held out his hand to Aeris and helped her onto Cera. "You need clothes." He stated simply, turning away as the makeshift dress robe hiked up her thighs. Aeris looked down and noticed her bottom peeking out from beneath the cloth. "You don't like the view?" she teased. "It's… Inappropriate." He finally came up, an invisible smile on his lips. "Ready to see everyone again?"

"Actually…" She started. Cloud looked at her curiously as he swung himself easily onto Cera. "Do you think you could give me a bit more time? Just to ready myself?" Aeris pleaded, a queer look in her eyes. "It's just that… I would like to spend some time with you… Alone. We've never really had that before." He searched her face for a while, decided that there was no point arguing with the girl of his dreams then nodded. "… So where would you like to go?"

"How about Gold Saucer?"

_--_

Aeris sat alone in the hotel room by the window, staring out into the sunset as she waited patiently for Cloud to return with food. _"Room service is just so impersonal. I'll just head over to the grocer real quick so we can whip something up together." _She had to admit, the mental projected image of Cloud in a frilly pink apron was hilarious, but the thought of actually doing something together made her feel special and her heart sing.

But now that she was alone in a room that seemed both surreal and very tangible, she was vulnerable to the thoughts, questions and emotions she since had pushed aside…

_I can't believe I'm still alive… _But she was scared, terrified of the implications of the experiments that had been performed on her. _Would I hurt Cloud by being around him?_ No, she decided. Cloud was strong… And she trusted him with her life… Her second one. _But can I really be sure?_

She sighed, not knowing what to think nor what to do. Suddenly the sunset wasn't as appealing as it was initially.

There was a clack as the room door unlocked and a tousled Cloud came striding through with grocery bags threatening to spill over in his arms. Aeris's worries were momentarily forgotten and she had to laugh at this. "Did you buy the whole shop down?" "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got a bit of everything." He stated completely serious as he put the grocery bags down on the speckles bar counter. "Gee… You don't have to be serious all the time you know…" Aeris skipped over and peered into one of the grocery bags, smiling as she saw something she adored and hadn't had in ages. She reached in and grabbed the whole punnett and a container of cream. "Strawberries!!" She squealed giddily, selecting a large, red strawberry. "Strawberries always go good together with cream don't you think?" Holding the juicy strawberry between her fingers, Aeris dipped it halfway into the frothy white cream. Capped in a layer of white, she brought the berry to her lips and bit down, red juice mingled with cream trickling down her chin. "So good!!" She squealed in delight, taking another bite before dipping another strawberry in cream and offering it to Cloud.

Cloud stared at the large red berry, regarding it cautiously before he took a small bite. The sweet, fresh taste of strawberry with the soft, frothy texture of sweet cream permeating his mouth. Chewing thoughtfully, Cloud raised a hand to cup Aeris's cheek and kissed away a dollop of cream at the corner of her mouth. Aeris giggled then nearly gasped aloud as he pulled away… At the warm and intimate look in his eyes. "Cloud?"

"I am not going to run anymore." He tilted her chin up and gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was electric and Aeris pressed herself against him, arms wrapping around his neck. The hand on her waist moved to her back, stroking along her spine while the other weaved its way through her hair. His tongue parted her lips and she moaned. Their need for each other was overwhelming. Finally breaking away for much needed air, he buried his face in the hollow between her neck and shoulder, holding her so close to him she could feel him trembling. "I love you…" He whispered brokenly. "Oh Gaia… Aeris… I love you so much…"

Aeris's emotions crested with joy at those three simple words and let herself lean into him, let the sensual warmth of his nearness surround her. She wanted to be closer to him, to feel his arms around her, to bask in the glow of their love for each other. "I love you too…"

Spring green and sapphire blue gazed at each other achingly. It was if Time herself had stopped, the moment felt as if their love had erased their painful past, enveloped their future, a future that could only be if they were together. _I long for you… More than you can imagine. That is the irrevocable truth._

They moved at the same time, slow as a dream. With one hand at her throat and the other behind her head, Cloud brought his lips to hers, kissing her as if he'd never let her go, letting her feel the frustration he'd been suppressing for so long… Aeris's hands dove into his hair, the slick golden strands winding themselves around her fingers and she abandoned any hope of deliverance. She was drowning…

Without breaking away, Cloud lifted her and sat her on the counter, the forgotten strawberries pushed aside and tumbling to the floor in a series of small bounces. Aeris pulled him tightly against her, wrapping her legs around his waist. Leaning back, she pulled him on top of her. His kisses were like a drug, so addictive she just couldn't get enough. "Cloud…" she gasped. "Aeris…" he whispered unsteadily, the endearment flowing easily from his lips, as their clothes peeled off.

It was heaven, the intoxicating feel of his warmth against her skin, hands and lips that were caught in a tangle of desire and need. Then a hurting that felt good. So good that Aeris couldn't stop the breathless cries that sprang from her lips, her senses spinning far beyond her control…

--

Cloud stirred and blinked open ocean blue pools. Aeris gave him a small grin. "Hi there sleepyhead." His warm hand found its way to her face brushing against the soft skin gently. He smiled slightly, his bruised eyes filled with an aching tenderness that made Aeris's heart melt and whispered huskily. "…I'm not dreaming..."

Aeris giggled, bringing his palm to her lips and kissing it lightly. Their lovemaking had been many things, instinctive and passionate, a celebration of the senses. It was as if they were made for each other, their bodies melding perfectly with each other, like pieces of a puzzle "No… I'm as real as you want me to be." She groped the sheets and tried to pull it up to her neck; blushing slightly at how completely naked and open she was to his gaze but his hand prevented her. "Don't." he said softly, propping himself up with an elbow and pulling her close, looking down at her with tender eyes. "You're beautiful just the way you are."

"And fat." Said Aeris ruefully, but she made no further attempt to cover herself. When he looked at her like that, all her inhibitions slipped away, and she could almost believe it herself. "You're not fat."

Cloud assured her, bending his head to kiss her lips softly, so sweetly it was like a benediction. His hand slid possessively over the flat planes of her stomach. "I wouldn't have you any other way." Aeris trembled. "Even if… Things change?" she ventured huskily. "Nothing will change between us… Not after all that has happened." Cloud whispered, running long fingers down her spine, inciting a gasp from his angel. He smiled against her skin, planting soft lingering kisses along her neck.

"I'm never leaving you again…"

"Never… Letting you go."

_Do you really mean that? Even if you find out…_

_What really happened to me?_

--

_**(Moon-eyed) Ah… It felt so good to write such a fluffy chapter!! (Smiles) Who loves kisses? All hands? Anyways everyone! Good news! I've flipped a coin and it's HEADS!! So I've finally decided on the ending!! Happy or sad? Hmm… What do you guys think? (GRINS)**_

_**Aww… Cloud is such a softie… I really enjoy the challenge of writing his sensitive side, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside somehow?**_


End file.
